


Let's Go Home

by Coquelicot7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot7/pseuds/Coquelicot7
Summary: Tony wants to rest. At home.





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right after the Avengers went to confront Thanos at the beginning of Endgame to bring everyone back, and failed. 
> 
> This is very short. Again, something random I wrote on tumblr.

He saw Nat first. She passed his bedroom head down, walking straight ahead in the corridor, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

Then he heard a desperate shout and a loud bang made the walls shiver. A lightning ripped across the cloudless sky.

Then Nebula passed his bedroom as well. Noticing he was awake, she stopped and stood in front of the window. He looked at her from his bed, asking with his eyes.

Knowing the answer.

She shook her head slowly.

So that was it. The Avengers had failed one more time. One last time.

Tony sighed and looked away. Looked at Pepper next to him. “Let’s go home”, he said.

*

But home didn’t feel like home anymore. Tony felt out of place in this house he knew but lost himself in. In the past, in memories that haunted him.

They started packing a week later. There was this little lake house Tony had started working on before, on his free time, which was meant to be his wedding gift to Pepper.

Tony closed the car door behind him and started the engine. Looking at the Malibu house one last time, he then turned his face to Pepper and gave her that first smile since he came back.

“Let’s go home”, he said.

*

They were back at the hospital but it was good news, for once. Pepper finished packing her bag as Tony settled two day old Morgan in the stroller.

“Ready?”, Pepper asked.

Tony nodded and looked at Morgan, beaming. “Let’s go home”, he told her.

*

Tony thought he wouldn’t make it home.

He felt the magic flow into him, the power and the pain. He felt all of that reach his heart and he felt the arc reactor absorb them all instead.

The pain was unbearable and made him fall to his knees, all energy leaving him, his body giving up.

The arc reactor turned off. But death didn’t come.

“Friday?”, Pepper asked.

“Life functions stable.”

Pepper let out a huge sob of relief. Tony squeezed her hand to prove her he was still there with her.

“Hey, Pep”, he said, his voice hoarse, giving her the first smile of the rest of his life. “Let’s go home.”

*

Pepper lifts the blanket to join him in bed. Cozying next to him, she puts one hand on his stomach and leans to give him a soft, long kiss on his cheek. "You can rest now", she whispers, and Tony closes his eyes, falling asleep peacefully.

He can rest now.

At home.


End file.
